lionheart_tacticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Skills
Skill can be used by your various heroes in battle to gain an edge over foes. Some Skills boost allies stats, some heal, some are designed to do extra damage, or damage multiple foes. Skills are unlocked as the heroes get promoted up the ranks. Most heroes start with a few skills, some of them already trained to level 1. These skills can be further trained to higher levels at the cost of coins and takes up training time according the the skill's level. The skill effect can be found on the hero pages. Different skills are triggered differently either by selecting the target, by selecting an empty tile or by selecting the hero. Skill Pattern: Under most skill in the hero pages are templates showing skill pattern. Here, the Blue tile represents the hero unit, the Red tile shows the target and the Green ''' tile shows the rest of the area affected. Battle Skill '''Battle Skill '''is considered as the main hero skill and each skill is more or less unique to a type of hero. Different skills have different effects which vary from shielding and protecting to simply attacking harder. Each Battle Skill has its own skill range and cool-down and should be used accordingly. Limit Break '''Limit Break or Gaea Break is a powerful skill which can only be activated when your team has received a certain amount of damage in battle. The amount of damage required to charge up the Break increases as your heroes go higher up the ranks. Damage received by summons also charge up the Limit Break. Passive Skills Each hero has a set of passive skills which gives additional effects to attacks, give out auras and/or give certain boosts to the hero. Skill effects: These are the various skill effects in the game.(i'll add more if * Stun: Knock the target unconscious for - turns. The stunned enemy cannot attack or move during their turn. * Trap/Tangle: Hold the target in place for - turns. The trapped/tangled enemy can still attack other units. * Freeze: Confine the target in solid ice for - turns. The confined enemy cannot attack or move unless the ice is shattered. The ice can be shattered by any attacks or skills. * Silence: Disable the target's skill for - turns. * Poison: Deal damage over turn for 12% of maximum health. * Summon: Calls forth stones or undead to aid you in battle. * Tiles: Tile effects are caused by enchanted or cursed tiles and can vary accordingly to the skill. * '''Blind: '''Reduces maximum attack range to 1 for skills and attacks. If the minimum range for an attack is greater than 1, such as a bow or lance, then no attack can be made. * '''Taunt: '''Target loses control and blindly attacks the taunter for - turns. If your unit is taunted it will auto move and attack the taunter immediately when its turn is refreshed, you cannot control it while it is taunted. * '''Shield: '''Replaces target's lost life with temporary in-battle shielding. Shields are functionally the same as health while in battle but vanish at the end of the battle. Target's current HP + shield HP cannot go above their max HP. * '''Protect: '''All attacks (direct or splash) that would hit target are redirected to protector. Status effects directly caused by the attack such as the stun from power strike are applied to the protector. Indirect status effects such as the poisoner's toxic love (chance to poison enemy on attack regardless of whether she connects) are applied to target. * '''Refresh Skill: '''Target's skill cooldown is reset to 0, their skill can be used immediately. * '''Refresh Turn: '''Target's turn resets, they can move and attack all over again. Skills used that round will have +1 cooldown, so even cooldown 0 skills cannot be used twice in the same round without a refresh skill. * '''Reflect: '''For the next - turns, when target is hit with a projectile/magic/etc.-type attack, -% damage of the attack is prevented. All prevented damage is immediately dealt to the attacker instead. Category:Basics